Learning to Make Dinner
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Damian demanded that Tim teach him how to make a three-course meal. A bit unsure on why Tim helps since the younger one seems hellbent on it. Halfway cooking Tim realizes it's for a crush. Now he wants to know who it is as the two Robins bond a little. Should it be by the cooking of burning the kitchen down Tim will find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

"Why do you need my help again?" Tim asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had no idea why agreed to do this- No wait, he knew why. He was so tired last night and had agreed to something without asking what it was. "And why did you suddenly want to learn how to cook?"

"Because Drake, unfortunately, you are the only one here who knows how to actually cook. I was told that you had lessons," Damian walked over to the fridge opening it and waving his hand gesturing to pretty much everything "And the reason is none of your concern. But I do need a three-course meal to start with."

"None of my concern, yet you need myself," Tim went over eyebrow raised. "Three courses? Okay, now I know you're making it for someone."

"I'm not."

"Is it a crush?"

"No, it is not!"

"...?!" The snapped honestly made Tim get into a defensive stance because of how fierce it was. His instincts to defend himself in battle had popped up all of a sudden. Lowering his hands from nearly smacking his brother he frowned. "Okay, so want do you want to make first?"

"How about an appetizer? Shrimp."

"What kind? Grilled, fried, baked…?" Walking

"How about grilled?" Taking out the shrimp Damian looked them over. He frowned not sure on how to make it before handing it to Drake. "What else do I need?"

"Get some lemon, some fresh garlic, and some salt," Walking to the counter Tim undid the shrimp from their package. Setting them into a bowl he counted them. since they were medium and clearing Damian was making it for someone they would make the course for two people. "Ger a bowl of cold water. We got to clean them."

"Clean them? They are not already cleaned?" The teen frowned glaring at the shrimp as if that would make them clean themselves. Picking up the bowl he filled it with cold water. Bringing it over he set it down frowning. "How do you clean them?"

"Like this, you take off the tail and press here," Tim showed him, grabbing the tail and cracking it off easily. He handed one to Damian. "Alright here, you do this one."

"Hm," Taking ti Damian managed to clean the shrimp easily. He took another one repeating the action. "Not so hard."

"Nope. Hey, keep going, I'll get the skewers." Going over to where he knew Alfred kept them Tim pulled four out. Walking back over he set them down. "I'm going to get another bowl of water."

"For what?"

"You have to soak these. They're wood. We don't need a fire in the kitchen."

"Pennyworth would bury us alive."

It was a bit odd to be near Damian without filling like that he as going to be hit or stabbed. It was a nice feeling. Once he had the sticks soaking in the water. Leaving it there he watched Damian working. "What do you want for the main course? If we can get it started now it would be easier."

"Pasta. Fresh, Alfredo chicken pasta." Setting the last shrimp down he looked at Drake frowning. "How do you make fresh pasta."

"We're gonna five flour, four cups, five eggs."

"Eggs?"

"To make the dough, but first," Tim handed him the garlic, some butter, salt, pepper with a shrimp. "You gotta season the marinade for the shrimp."

"The what now?"

"Ah, come on, I'll show you. Grab a knife-Not your hidden weapon, a real knife!" Tim jumped back. "Oh my god, Damian, not everything is about stabbing!"

Grunting Damian put it back before going over to the knife set. Pausing he just brought the whole thing over. "Which one do I need?"

"This one will do," Tim picked one up. "Alright watch me opening a garlic clove."

Watching as Drake showed him. Having his own piece Damian looked at it before just chipping it in half. "There, it's done."

"No, you got to take off the peel. That will ruin the whole thing if you leave the peel on." Tim frowned before showing how to lay the clove sideways and the knife sideways and on top. With a bap of the hand, the skin of the clove came off. "See?"

"Tt," Doing the same thing Damian saw the skin come off. "Hm, I suppose that works as well."

"Yeah, okay now finally chop it off," Tim chopped his before looking over seeing Damian's pile was done. "Hey, you go it!"

"It was like cutting up nerves before getting rid of a body."

"...Yeah, let's work with that,"

"Now what?"

Grabbing another bowl he tossed the Shrimp in. "Put the garlic in. Good, now a little bit of salt and pepper... Yeah, like that now mixe the shrimp up in it to coat it really good and then add some olive oil."

"Where are the olives?" Walking over Damian opened the pantry looking for the olives. "I don't see any."

"No, Oliver Oil," going over Tim looked around before pointing. "There it is. So, after this, we got to make make the pasta dough, but first put like a half a cup in, mix it up well, cover it and put it in the fridge."

"Fine." Damian grunted.

* * *

After cleaning up a little bit Damian had eggs and flour out as well as the salt. Appearly, he found out, you had to boil the water first with salt and a little oil in it so it would stick.

"Now let's make the pasta. Flour put it around like this, now break the eggs open." Tim paused holding up his hand. "Wait. get a bowl first, if your anything like Bruce, I know you're gonna get eggshells in it."

"Tt," Damian glared at him but went to get the bowl. Picking up one he cracked it opening letting it fall in. Looking in the bowl he was proud that there was no shell. The next one, however, had a big piece. Taking it open he kept trying until he had five, mostly broken, and both he and Drake where fishing ou the small shells that did fall in. "This is stupid."

"You wanted, fresh pasta, you getting it," Tim smiled a bit before nudge Damian, a very dangerous thing to do. "Come on, tell me, who are you making this for?"

"No one!" The growl was almost heard in the back of the throat. Clearly, he didn't want Tim to know who he was making this for which only made it a lot more fun. "I just wanted to learn."

"Sure, but if it was for someone who would it be?" Tim grinned "Come on, tell me? is it someone on your team? From school?"

Damian clutched the knife a little to close for comfort towards Drake. "It takes one stab to an artery for you to bleed out."

"Anyways, make a circle in the middle of the flour your put out and pour the eggs between it," Changing the subject since Tim didn't feel like dying that night he kept showing Damian how to make the fresh pasta but the question on who he was making it for was now a burning question in the back of his head. Who the hell had gotten Damian's attention that the kid wanted to make them a full on three-course meal? It was worth trying to figure out. "Mix it together, once it starts coming together you need to knead it for about ten minutes."

"How do I make it into the Fettuccine?"

"I'll get the pasta maker, you keep working on it," Walking away Tim when to get the pasta maker because pausing. Taking out his phone he started to work on hacking into Damian's phone to see who this might be for. "Almost… got-"

"Drake, your taking to long! You better not be hacking my phone or I'll slit your throat!"

"Damn." Pocketing the phone Tim picked up the machine before walking out. "What gave it away?"

"You moved it when we were in there, which means you shouldn't have had trouble locating it,"

"Well played."

* * *

Working with Damian to cook the chicken went a lot easier than Tim thought. Seasoned and cooked till it was tender when by well. They set the chicken aside to make the Alfredo sauce. Putting the oil on the stove they let it heat up.

"Why do I need butter if I already put the oil?"

"Butter is part of it, and plus it's not a lot. Just a little bit to give it an extra bit of flavor." Picking up a whisk, spinning it for a second he handed it over to Damian. " Don't let the oil burn alright?"

"Hmph," Damian scowled before continue to mix in the flour, the seasoning until the sauce started to form. They both tasted it. It was fine, but he watched as Drake added some more stuff. "What's that?"

"Not enough salt, now try it." Picking up a spoon Tim held it up. He watched as Damian took the spoon looking at it before tasting it. "See? How's it tastes?"

"I suppose it will do." Handing it back Damian scowled at it. "Is it done then?"

"Yep, now turn it on low, let's toss in the pasta and start up the Shrimp. I'll get the grill pan and you grab the shrimp. Start putting them on the skewers."

"Tt," Walking over Damian grabbed the sticks before Putting the shrimp on them. He brought the four skewers over looking at the pan. "Do I just put them in?"

"Let it get hot for a second. Okay, now you can. Het the butter though, we need it to brush on." Tim looked at the boiling water after the sizzling started. This was sorta fun. The two of them honestly never did anything besides having to work together at night. "Paster looks good, shrimp looks good, now get the strainer and we can put this all together."

* * *

Setting the two plate of pasta down and the side plate with the shrimp Tim was actually impressed. It looked really good for homemade. Maybe they could rival some restaurants. Taking a deep breath to enjoy was the scent of the food he looked over at Damian to ask him what he thought.

"What do- Uh?" Tim frowned as Damian seemed to be flaring at the food as if it had done something to offend him personally. "What is it?"

"There is no desert." Came the gritted voice as Damian growled between his teeth. "We did not make it."

The Desert?! Damn, that's right! He was too interested in trying to guess who the food was for that he forgot to ask Damian what he wanted to make for dessert. Looking back at the food he hummed thinking about it.

"We can still make it."

"What about the food?"

"We can warm it up," Tim offered but frowned when Damian sat down. "Or not."

"Shut up and eat," Damian took out his phone starting to message someone a bit too fast. His fingers would stop, go back before repeating as if he was having trouble thinking of what to say to the other person on the line. "Well? Eat it."

"You're not going to take it somewhere?"

"What's the point if it is not perfect." Damian grumped as he started to eat some of the food as ping was heard. He looked at it before tossing the grilled shrimp down. "I'm leaving."

"What about the food?!" He watched as Damian left before looking at the two plates. Tossing the shrimp onto the plate of chicken alfredo he balanced them as he made his way towards an office. Opening it was a little tricky but he managed. "Hey, Bruce, lunch time."

Well, if spending time with Damian didn't end well, he could always spend time with Bruce.

* * *

"Drake!"

"Ahh! Mother trucker, what the hell?!" Tim screamed as he managed to cling to the ladder. He had been looking for a book for research in the library. It was on a pretty high shelf so the sudden yell had made him jump. After all, there was never a good memory that had Damian popping out from god knows where yelling. "What?!"

"Get down here, I need to make a three-course meal."

"What? Again?" Looking back at the books Tim continued to scan through them when the ladder moved. Glaring down he frowned. "Very funny, put me back- No, not further away, Damian, back to where I was!"

Smirking Damian kept pushing the ladder until they were nearly at the other end. "Get down, I need to know how to make it."

"Want to tell me who it is?" The older teen asked. When silence happened, he swore, SWORE, Damian was slightly blushing he grinned. "Is it a crush?"

Damian flung out a lighter holding it closer to the ladder. "We can both die today than!"

"Holy shit, calm down it was a joke!" Tim yelled frantically waving his hands. He was also thinking to himself, 'Damn, Damian's got it bad, I kinda feel bad for whoever he has a crush on!' "We'll plan it out first that way we won't forget dessert this time!"

"I see you come to reason."

"You were going to burn us both to death!"

Damian paused before lifting the lighter again. "Are you going to show me how or not?"

"Alright, fine," Tim sighed as he started to get down, besides maybe he'd find out who it was for. "So, what did you want to make?"

"I hear roast is good. I put the oil on twenty minutes ago-"

Tim shot off hoping to save Wayne Manor from burning down.

* * *

A/N: New idea, that happened last night, can't stop thinking about it. Hope you all like! Drop them reviews, I need some love and more love mean faster writing, hoep you all have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why can't we use that oil?"

"Because you burnt it and almost caused a fire!" Tim had moved the pan off the fire before turning on the fan and opening the window. "You can't put oil on and leave it there! It will start a fire."

"Why don't we just put water in it than."

"It will start a grease fire." Tim sighed. "After it's cooled down we can clean it."

"Tt," Crossing his arms Damian looked over the pain before looking back at the other still determined to get a three-course meal done. "What would be a good dessert?"

"The best way to figure it out is by making a meal plan," Walking over to the island table Tim opened a small draw pulling out a paper and pen. He clicked the pen before flipping the book opened writing Dinner PLan on the top of the page. "If we plan it out we won't forget this time."

"Something that's good." Looking it over Damian seemed to be thinking it over. "He likes brownies."

"Who?" Tim asked getting closer, a clue finally popping up. "Who likes them?"

"No one! I said me you imbecile!" The teen was reaching towards the knife. "You must have misheard!"

"I misheard!" Tim held up his hands. "How about a lava cake brownie?!"

With a pause, Damian glared at him slightly less intensely before leaving the knife aline. "That will do."

"Damn," Taking a breath Tim pulled a cookbook out handing it to him. "How about we look over this before picking what to make?"

Taking the book Damian flipped it open going through the page. There had to be something here that was good enough. He found something. "What about stuffed mozzarella onion rings? Those should do."

"Stuffed onion rings," Tim wrote it down before looking. "One more to go. What do you want to make for the main course."

"Beef tacos?"

"We can use the skirt steak and make fajitas. That sounds better for a course meal?"

"Hm," Taking a minute to think it over Damian nodded. "That will do."

Writing the last of the notes down Tim handed it over to Damian. "Let's get cooking,"

* * *

"Now place the meat down, let it sear for an about two minutes," Pointing out on what to do Tim was watching closely making sure that the heat was too high or that anything was ready to randomly set itself on fire, which had happened twice so far. "Flip it over. Okay, once it's cooked move it to the cutting board to rest for ten minutes. While that's happening you can toss in the cut up peppers and onions into the pan so it can cook in with the oil and juice from the meat."

"Why should I use new oil?" Damian asked as he poked the stake with the spatula he was using, an eyebrow raised. "Would it not be better to use new oil?"

"If you put new oil your vegetables will taste like that. With this is has all the flavor of the meat. It's tastier." Picking up the cutting bored e brought it over placing it near the stove as they waited in silence for a little while. Patting the bored Tim nodded. "Time to let it rest,"

"Tt," Picking it up with the tongs set it aside. Leaving it there he walked over tossing in the peppers. He frowned when he was handed a wooden spoon before mixing the green, red, yellow and onions into the pan. As he did so he paused. "There are the Robin colors."

"What?" Walking over Tim gave a slight smile. "What do you know, they are. Uh, stir them a bit."

"How long do these take?"

"Not too long, a minute or two, just to get that flavor in them. Okay put it on medium and check your cakes." Walking over to the counter Tim picked up a towel handing it to the other. "They should be done by now, but remember to check them with a toothpick."

"I still think a fork would have done," Damain scoffed even though he got a toothpick. Opening the oven he used a towel to pull them out a little poking a part of the cake that should have been cooked through and when it came out he looked at it. "Nothing stuck."

"It's done. Pull it out and set it to cool." Tim said as he watched carefully. Once it was set aside he nodded. "Okay, finish up the peppers, a stir, then go cut the stake."

* * *

"And fold like this," Tim was showing Damian how to fold them up. He picked up a knife "And cut like this… set them like this. There you go! All done!"

Repeating the same thing Damian set up the second plate just as carefully. He moved back looking at it before crossing his arms. "Now what?"

"Now we taste it," Picking up one Tim took a bite chewing it for a second before frowning confused as the salt hit him rather hard. Looking over eyebrows still knitted together he mumbled around the food. "It's salty… did you add more salt?"

"Yes, to the peppers since they didn't have any." Picking up one of his own Damian took a bite before spitting it out. "It' ruined."

Putting it down Tim picked up a napkin spitting out the salty food into it. "You didn't have to salt again, the flavor and seasoning were already in the pan."

"Throw it away." Damian glared at the food before turning to leave. "It's useless now."

"Wait, what about the stuffed onion rings and lava brownie?"

"Throw them away too!" Grabbing the plates with the fajitas Damian threw them into the trash plates and all before stomping. "Damn, salt!"

Going over Tim pulled the plates out setting them in the sink. Alfred wouldn't be happy if the plates were being thrown out. Turning on the hot water, some soap, Tim set everything into the sink so it could soak before looking over at the leftover food.

Picking up one of the lava cakes he sat down taking out his phone to read while he enjoyed the sweet treat.

* * *

"Drake!"

"Oh my god," Tim held the phone away from his ear. He had taken the day off from school because he actually needs some rest when his phone rang just a little over nine. "What is it now?"

"I left something at home. I need you to bring it before lunch." Came the irritated voice. "It's int he fridge and has to stay cold. Bring it and meet me at the office."

"Why would I do that? I'm out right now," A lie, simple but easily made. "I'm not even home."

"According to the tracker, you are. Now bring it to me."

"What tracker?" Frowning Tim looked at his phone. "You put a tracker on my phone?!"

"I never said phone," Damian said as if it was obvious. "Now, bring it for me."

"...Yeah, okay," Tim waited for the click before quickly running his hands over his hands, arms and on his left upper arm just under the skin, he could fell a tiny hard dot. "... Bruce! Damian chipped me again!"

* * *

 **To K: I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this second chapter!**

 **To Guest: Thanks!**

 **To Inthenightguest: 8D Aww, thanks! I like writing them a lot!**

 **To sgtwist: Oh Damian would put his name first if that ever happened lol and Tim would just end up wondering how he got there. XD**

 **To jodyowl11: It'll be there towards the end lol and then you'll see who it is 8D**


End file.
